<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THECURSOR's Trip and T'Pol Ship Report by HouseOfTucker_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568711">THECURSOR's Trip and T'Pol Ship Report</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfTucker_Archivist/pseuds/HouseOfTucker_Archivist'>HouseOfTucker_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfTucker_Archivist/pseuds/HouseOfTucker_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Vulcan Love (The Ship Report from THECURSOR)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Season Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Honorable Mention: Hoshi Knocked Twice (Shockwave)</b>: We all have our little hobbies, mine’s Malcolm and Hoshi. Let’s face it; these two are MADE for each other. In season one, they kept dancing around the issue in brief, but noticeable shippy moments that had everybody wondering if T/T weren’t the only ones headed for the altar (who could forget Hoshi’s nervous back peddling when Reed took her offer the wrong way.) But this season saw something so ridiculously blatant that it simply couldn’t be ignored.</p><p>Suliban invade the ship, the Captain disappears, and the whole crews become hostages. All in all, it’s been a bad day for Lieutenant Reed as he prepares himself for a confrontation to end all confrontations with the deadliest enemy the Enterprise has encountered so far. But for the first time in his entire life, explosives and weapons no longer seem very important to Malcolm. Suddenly, all he can think about is Hoshi standing on his doorstep wearing little more then a smile — I mean grimace.</p><p><b> (Addition)</b> Little in the way of continued UST from these two but we all remain optimistic. These two aren’t like Trip and T’Pol, who burn holes throw bulkheads with sexual energy. Reed and Hoshi are a sweeter ship, more innocent and awkward. These two obviously have never really felt this way about someone before and it’s a little difficult to say what they’re really thinking.  Think about their personalities, Reed is a reserved and maybe too stiff solider who seems to have commitment issues. Meanwhile, Hoshi is a less then adventurous intellectual who feels useless and completely out of her element. But they’re so cute together. Whenever they share a scene alone these two are like awkward teenagers, unable to form coherent sentences. But have faith, after all if they can’t make it what hope do Trip and T’Pol have?</p><p><b>17. “God, Leave My Ears Alone!” (Marauders)</b>:  I originally didn’t consider this a shippy moment (Talk to Bucky and A4T about how picky I am when it comes to this subject) But then I watched every other episode this season and in the long term I think it does have some shiptastic consequences. T’Pol is showing off her amazing hearing for the boy’s benefit when Tucker decides to tease her a little. “Nice ears.”  Funny, maybe next you’ll ask her who trims her eyebrows.</p><p><b>16. OOO! BURNNNNNN! (A Night in Sickbay)</b>: Archer likes T’Pol in that special way. So what does he do? He endangers the ship so he can take care of his dog! Look, this episode blows. It really, really blows. The only good part about it was when T’Pol assured every T/Ter out there that an Archer/T’Pol romance would simply be a prelude to a sexual harassment lawsuit.</p><p><b>15. Trip Tucker, Alien Love Muffin (Stigma)</b>: It’s not really a Trip/T’Pol moment, but funny none the less. Feezal Phlox sure does LOVE the interspecies medical exchange and all the perks that come with it, especially the scrumptious engineers that install your equipment. What is it about Trip that drives the alien women up the wall? Not even Riker got this much play.</p><p><b>14. Trip Hates Getting Left Behind (The Seventh)</b>:  “I could polish all the handles and rails in engineering.”   Trip hates it when T’Pol leaves him alone for more then a few hours. Apparently he hates it even more when she leaves him for Archer. If only he could bring himself to tell her. Trip, buddy, she just doesn’t want you seeing her at her worst.</p><p><b>13. Time to get back to my/Did she do something to her hair? (The Crossing)</b>:  Tucker’s non corporeal form is well on its way to reclaiming its body when it gets a little distracted by someone else’s: T’Pol’s. Even though we can’t really be sure what he was thinking, we can be sure he paused. Yup, he definitely paused on his way to look at her. Even if it was brief and nearly unnoticeable, he paused. What’s that tell you? It tells you that Tucker was wondering if he could do a little body swapping of his own.</p><p><b>12. Welcome Home (Canamar)</b>: T’Pol has been worried sick. Her Captain and the man she loves from afar have been arrested and taken to a fearsome intergalactic prison called Canamar. After throwing together a makeshift rescue operation and nearly getting the ship blown up, T’Pol is relieved when all her hard work pays off and Trip returns to her. Now if she could just stop staring.</p><p><b>11.) Trip Graduates (Cogenitor)</b>: Trip thinks about T’Pol a lot and I’m sure he agonize about each piece of information he doesn’t know about her. But there’s one thing he doesn’t know that just plain drives him crazy: Her age. Much like Dustin Hoffman in <i>The Graduate</i>, Tucker probably has no problem with an older woman. IN FACT, I think he likes them a little more mature then him. But for crying out loud, just how big is the difference between T’Pol and Trip? Every chance he gets, he asks in the hopes that one day she’ll answer. In “Cogenitor,” it’s not that day and after he asks she shoots him a look that says  “Tomorrow isn’t looking good either, sweetie.”</p><p><b>10.) This One Goes Out to myst (First Flight)</b>: I would’ve never seen this little moment if it wasn’t for her galleries, and frankly neither would anyone else it was so quick. After a rather dim discussion about dark matter (Get it? Dim as in bulb and dark matter — screw it, not funny.) Trip once again upstages T’Pol and gets the Captain to agree to HIS plan against her best recommendation. As he walks away, he flashes his sly smile and a sexy glance. Trip, buddy, all you’re doing is ticking her off. Cut out the games and just ask her out!</p><p><b>9.) Eye Candy (Future Tense)</b>: Engaging in sexual intercourse with a member of the opposite species who you are not currently married to is a violation of the teachings of Surak. Still, that doesn’t mean you can’t slip a little look his way. Maybe do a little “window shopping”. At the end of Future Tense, T’Pol decides that she will ALWAYS eat her meals in that chair.</p><p><b>8.) “I Leave Him Alone For Five Minutes!” (Dead Stop)</b>: It’s hard being the mature one in a relationship. There are duties to uphold, standards to maintain. But it’s even harder when your stupid boyfriend and his idiot limey pal are always getting themselves into trouble. Like when Trip and Reed are beamed onto the Enterprise Bridge in a heap and T’Pol can only stare at him with annoyance as he once again manages to embarrass her. Oh well, at least he tries.</p><p><b>7.) “Princess? More like Space Tramp if you ask me!” (Precious Cargo)</b>: The Kriosions came real close to needing a new First Monarch. T’Pol rushes to Trip’s rescue deep in some swamp planet’s underbrush and what does she find? Some woman with her hands all over HER human. Too make matters worse, this isn’t the first time he’s done a little intergalactic tom-catting, in fact this makes the third woman she’s caught him with in two years. At least this one isn’t a giant reptile that gets him pregnant and leaves her holding the pieces. Luckily she’s a Vulcan and can control her anger. Then again, why’s her hand gripping that phase pistol so hard?</p><p><b>6.) A Date (Catwalk)</b>: Tucker invited her to a movie. If you invite an attractive, heterosexual member of the opposite sex to a movie and you aren’t related to them, it’s a date. Period. End of sentence. Let’s move on</p><p><b>5.) “God, Get A Room Already!” (Judgment)</b>: Look, it’s cute they way these two crazy kids are slowly falling in love. But there’s really a time and a place for everything. As the Captain is about to be locked away Kirk style in a Klingon Prison, T’Pol and Trip have to fight the urge to “comfort” each other right on the bridge in front of everyone. Closer and closer they get until finally, T’Pol gets down to business and leaves Trip breathing waaaay too hard. The only way to make this any sexier would be to put one of them in a G-String.</p><p><b>4.) Important! Urgent! (Singularity)</b>: “I am not whipped!” that’s the gist of what Tucker told T’Pol when she called him to her quarters. But if he’s the one wearing the pants, how come he doesn’t know the difference between something important and something urgent.</p><p><b>3.) Three’s A Crowd, Jon (Carbon Creek)</b>: This is it, an entire episode devoted to Trip and T’Pol flirting and boy do the sparks fly. Trip chuckles over how easily he gets fooled by a pretty girl, while T’Pol dances around the obvious symbolism of an isolated Vulcan choosing to stay with humans out of affection. The glances, the stares, the teasing. It was great. Except for small one problem, Jonathon Archer just doesn’t know when to take a hint.</p><p><b>2.) T’Pol of Vulcan, Heavy Reader (Horizon)</b>: Wow. I mean, wow! Who knew T’Pol had in her? Sure Tucker tried to trick her into going on a “non date,” but T'Pol really wanted him to go out with her! “Why go to a movie,” she says, “when you could meet me at my quarters for dinner and a good book?” well, it didn’t exactly sound like that but her facial expressions said what she didn’t. It was brief, not very noticeable, and certainly only the tip of a Trip-T’Pol flirt fest but I thought that this little moment was damn funny. Something to note by the way, T’Pol never said “the whole crew” when she talks about a dramatic reading, Tucker is the one who said that.</p><p>
  <b>And the best moment this season is...</b>
</p><p><b>1.) F*&amp;^#$ PHLOX! (Bounty)</b>: On an away mission, T’Pol picks up a virus that turns her pon farr switch from “off” to “randy like a Kennedy” and she starts throwing herself at men like she’s one of those chicks from <em>Sex In The City</em> on a naval base. Naturally, Trip is concerned for his friend’s welfare and makes a little detour on his the way to the Bridge (DURING A CRISIS!) to see how she’s doing down in Decon and boy oh boy does T’Pol ever notice. Their eyes lock through the window and T’Pol moves to get a closer look. For exactly three seconds, every shipper in the world holds their breath. This was it, T’Pol with the guards down telling Trip exactly how she feels and maybe putting the moves on him. This could have been the single greatest ship moment of all time. THEN PHLOX STUCK HIS BIG YUCKY-NESS WHERE IT DIDN’T BELONG! Before she could even say a word, Phlox hurried T’Pol into the back room while a veritable UST F-5 tornado crackled between T/T until the last second they lost eye contact. What could have been the greatest shipper moment of all time was deep-sixed by everyone’s least favorite Denobulan just because he had to be a buttinski. What a Jerk!</p><p>So there you go, <b>THECURSOR has spoken.</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Season Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You remember when these things used to be just ten moments long? Well I had to do the big anniversary special edition version because this year, I have to say, was one of the biggest years for ships of all shapes and size. In spite of my effort to capture all of them in one sitting, some got tossed. </p>
<p>But damnit, I’m only human…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“We’ll Always Have Paris.” (Countdown) M</b>/H </p>
<p>Slash fans were dealt a terrible blow as Malcolm held Hayes tightly in his arms and squeezed him gently as everything went dark. Stupid Tucker couldn’t have beamed him out just a couple seconds earlier. I gotta honestly tell you, this really did have the potential to be a real live homosexual relationship on <em>Star Trek</em>. But kay sirrah....Hayes bought it before the ending credits even rolled. </p>
<p><em>*sniff *</em> Words cannot express…I mean, <em>*sob *</em> he just…sorry, something in ma’ eye!</p>
<p><b>“Why Hoshi?” (Exile) H/M </b><br/>
Anyway, when Malcolm finds out about Hoshi’s risky mission to the Telepath’s castle love nest, he seems a little TOO upset don’t you think? Also, exactly what the hell was he doing in that briefing? I don’t think they really NEEDED a tactical prospective, do you? Somebody’s a little too protective of <em>Enterprise</em>’s resident linguist I think. That protectiveness showed up again in Zero Hour when Malcolm spent every third breath reminding the captain about Hoshi’s well being. Frankly, this is the most obvious of all the potential Malcolm ships since they’ve already had a few missed signals and very shippy close calls but if you believe the next entry then, like me, you might be sensing a very dangerous love triangle on the horizon...</p>
<p><b>“WHAT THE HELL?” (Zero Hour) A/H </b><br/>
  I wouldn’t have caught this if myst hadn’t seen it first. </p>
<p> Archer was treating Hoshi like crap this episode but their final dialogue heavy scenes together made me and everyone else pause in shock. Are they doing it? This isn’t the first time things looked close between them and she remains the only member of the crew outside of Phlox who we actually SAW Archer hand picking for the mission. To top it off…that descendent looked like the spitting image of good ole Hoshi. Hmmmm….. </p>
<p><b>God Malcolm’s a Whore! (Proving Ground) M/Talas  </b><br/>
The title says it all. After fighting and sniping with her the whole episode, We get severeal oddly genuine moments of sexual charisma between the Andorian gunner and the Starfleet security man. Fans had to wonder why this seemingly shallow guest star became so well developed by the end of this episode. Perhaps a second apperence in the near future? Or maybe she’s just Malcolm’s version of all the Trip girls that have passed through. Malcolm is kind of a ladies man. And just who sent that blueprint to the ship? SHarn or a love struck Andorian warrioress? Either way, the sparks between them were undeniable! </p>
<p>
  <b>Last Blast (Zero Hour) A/T’P </b>
</p>
<p>Oh we all hate it but the moments were there every now and then. T’Pol’s loyalty to the captain is absolute and it seems only appropriate to mourn him in death with just as much loyalty. Still, now that she’s very ’intimate’ with a certain engineer we must wonder how many more of these moments we’ll see. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>And For The T/T’Pers… </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>16. “Okay, so she’s been around the block a few times.” (Zero Hour)</b> <br/>
We’ve waited a long time for this to pay off and here it finally is. In a moment of surprising candor, TPol reveals her true age…she’s in her SIXTIES! And why would she tell him now? After three years of prodding? Because, and I quote, “Certain information is considered intimate by Vulcans.” Ah! That’s using your noodle! Since she’s seen him naked and can tell everyone where all the embarrassing moles and birthmarks are, he’s got no choice but to keep her age a secret. </p>
<p><b>15. Peachy (Extinction) </b><br/>
A half naked Tucker convinces a scantily clad T’Pol to try peaches for the first time. I suppose I could make a couple of really intelligent remarks about symbolism and sexuality but instead let’s just point and giggle at just how sexy this scene is. </p>
<p><b>14. "Oh you know you want to!" (Impulse)</b> <br/>
In spite of how distracted and exhausted T’Pol’s been over the past couple episodes, her eye’s light up with secret glee at the promise of Movie Night returning to Enterprise or at least the prospect of spending an evening in a darkened room with Trip. </p>
<p><b>13. Big Pimpin’ Deobulan style! (Anomaly) </b><br/>
Phlox is back on our side! When Tucker goes to the Doctor to get him to change his mind about his prescribed insomnia treatment, our favorite Denobulan gives him two choices, A shapely Vulcan placebo or….Leeches. Way to force the issue big guy! </p>
<p><b>12. “You know what? F#*&amp;^ Malcolm!” (Rajiin)</b> <br/>
It’s another late night session of T’Pol and Tucker rubbing each other in a dark room, but what’s this? Tucker is feeling…awkward. Apparently, Malcolm’s been teasing him about how much time he spends with T’Pol. You know what T’Pol says to that? “If we were pursuing a romantic relationship it wouldn’t be any of Lieutenant Reed’s concern.” That seems to brighten Trip’s mood, and ours. </p>
<p><b>11. Decon, Revisited (The Xindi) </b><br/>
Tucker and T’Pol have been close before. In Decon, touching and rubbing. In the Captain’s Mess, telling tall tales over a little bubbly. And most of all, on Movie Night watching scary stories together with the rest of the crew. But they’ve never been like this before! The sniping, the implications, the double meanings, the NUDITY! And when it was all over, even Mr. Dense Head Himself, Charles Tucker, felt a little funny about what they were doing. Like maybe T’Pol was coming on to him. Guess what big guy, she was! </p>
<p><b>10. “Miss Polly, You Look Mighty Pretty Today.” (North Star) </b><br/>
Trip’s got a lotta fantasies. Playing harmonica with the Soggy Bottom Boys, fighting the Xindi Space Navy barehanded and riding off into the sunset with a beautiful woman. Well those first two might never come true but thanks to the Scagaren’s cheap labor needs, he gets to live that last one. And He seemed to really enjoy it when T’Pol started hugging his waist like there was no tomorrow. And they say there are no more cowboys. </p>
<p><b>9. AWWWWWWW. (Similtude) </b><br/>
We all knew Trip and T’Pol like each other, some of us think they love each other. But they never seem to do anything about it. Being adults they get bogged down in adult problems and worry about adult emotional entanglements like race and social differences. So God bless the kids I say. When young SimTrip starts liking girls, whose his first crush? Why pretty Ms. T’Pol that’s who. But T’Pol doesn’t want to be his Mrs. Robinson, she’s a little too busy. C’mon Polly the age gap isn’t that bad. You’re 65 and he’s 4…days old. </p>
<p><b>8. Subtle, T’Pol. (Similtude) </b><br/>
During Neuro-Pressure T’Pol…I mean to say…Geez, I hate to be crude about this I really do but…well… she put his head in between her…Look, the really amazing thing about this isn’t what she did but what he DIDN’T DO! TUCKER, SHE LIKES YOU STUPID! </p>
<p><b>7. Wasn’t This a Scene in <em>Chicago</em>? (Harbinger) </b><br/>
Oh, there have been others. A sexy reptile, the alien girl next door, a Denobulan swinger, a powerful monarch, the mysterious Natalie, and even Ruby the waitress (the ultimate Starfleet fantasy). But T’Pol’s never really sweated those girls, they were no threat and since she never really saw them together she could pretend they meant nothing to him since obviously they never lasted. But the threat has never been this real before. She’s never watched it with her own eyes and seen how happy Trip looks with these other girls. So when that…thing of a MACO starts…touching him…in public, T’Pol just friggin SNAPS! I can see the Springer episode now: “Homewrecking MACOs” </p>
<p><b>6. At Least There Wasn’t a Freaky Guy With Cheese. (Damage) </b><br/>
Some people ask if androids dream of electric sheep. Well I have no idea but I know what Vulcans dream of. Sex in the shower. Boo Yah! Inspite of the awkward ending, T’Pol starts imagining all the different ways she can use the term “Could you soap up my back?” </p>
<p><b>5. “Uh, Aren’t You Getting Ahead Of Yourself?” (E2) </b><br/>
Well, what ever happened to “I wouldn’t want to know.” Huh, Trip? He gets a little glimpse of the future and all of a sudden he’s planning the honeymoon! Talking about asteroid sand and palm trees…you gotta get her to say YES first man. Hell, you gotta ask before that happens! </p>
<p><b>4. “I’m Your What?” (E2) </b> <br/>
Okay, I guess this isn’t technically a ship moment but I have to say that this is the funniest face I’ve ever seen T’Pol make. As soon as Lorian calls her mother, she just has this thought process that seems to say, “Do they make a morning after pill for Vulcans?” If there was one thing that would drive her jaw to drop, it was this! </p>
<p><b>3. The End All, Be All, No Way Around It Best Ship Moment EVER (Similtude)- </b><br/>
DETHRONED OH WOE IS US! But it’s one of the best folks, cause the first time is always the sweetest. Knowing the real Trip won’t find out and driven by grief over the impending loss of Sim, T’Pol locks lips with Sim to give him a nice going away present. In my opinion, Sim was probably feeling a little bit better about the whole “dying for the cause” after this. It’s still hard to top this moment folks… </p>
<p><b>2. The Sequel To The End All, Be All, No Way Around It Best Ship Moment EVER (Harbinger) </b><br/>
…but not impossible. They have sex, Nuff Said. </p>
<p>And the number one Ship Moment of the year… </p>
<p><b>1. Drinks (Countdown)</b> <br/>
I know. I know. Out of a season of neruo pressure sessions, jealousy, admissions, kissing, and what ever the hell it was they did when the scene blacked out in Harbinger (Handcuffs? Whipped cream? Peaches?) I picked one throw away line in the middle of Countdown. What is wrong with me? </p>
<p>Well for all you crazy fools who dare question me, cram it and I’ll explain! </p>
<p>Unlike every other moment on this list, the scene in Countdown was just what we REALLY want out of a ship moment: hope. </p>
<p>See before this scene there was still that “ships passing in the night, fun while it lasted” danger hanging over all of our heads. I mean, for every fan fic that has them getting married with kids, there are two that shows T’Pol going back to Vulcan, getting herself purged and blah-blah-blah….we all read ’em and honestly, we all thought this was how it would end. </p>
<p>But when I watched this moment, I saw T’Pol admitting that there was a future…even if it was in a little tiny way. </p>
<p>
THECURSOR HAS SPOKEN! SLAM!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>